Marriage is Just One Excuse
by SandXDemonX13
Summary: In order to keep away the father of his child, Sasuke marries a man that he doesn't love. It is only the first of many excuses to stop himself from finding his way back to Itachi. But marriage doesn't always mean fidelity. Ita/Sasu, minor Sasu/Naru


Well hello all. This is just something that was floating around in my mind months ago, and so I started writing it then, but ended up stopping because I didn't know what else I could really do with it. I just rewrote and finished the chapter the other day when I finally figured out how I could make a story out of it. I hope that you all enjoy this.

To give a tiny bit of background, Itachi and Sasuke had a relationship years ago (which will be spoken about in detail much later on) and Sasuke ended up getting pregnant (and how will be explained later on as well). But that's about all you need to know right now.

Pairings: Sasuke/Naruto, one-sided Itachi/Sasuke and mentions of a past Itachi/Sasuke relationship. This will eventually turn into an Itachi/Sasuke story.

Warnings: Incest, shonen-ai, language on occasion. Other than that, just kissing and such what between boys and brothers, so if you don't like that then LEAVE NOW! This is your one and only warning.

Rating: T for this chapter, but the overall rating for the story is M.

Disclaimer: Though I have written much fanfiction, I do not own Naruto, nor will I ever. I do, however, own Uchiha Satomi.

* * *

**Marriage is Just One Excuse**

**Chapter One**

* * *

Dark lashes brushed against pale cheeks gently for a moment while the one staring out the window blinked. He often contemplated while watching life go on, and all through this one window, and now was no different from any other time as he waited for his daughter to return home. His contemplation, though, got nowhere as he found his mind blank as he watched the trees dance in the blowing wind. "…Sasuke?" he blinked once again when he heard his name, smiling a moment later when a hand came to rest on his shoulder. "Satomi will be here any moment," the other male whispered into his ear softly, which only caused Sasuke to sigh.

"…Itachi will no doubt want to speak for a few moments with me… It's best he doesn't see that you're here." The blonde man that stood behind Sasuke looked completely impassive, understanding just why Sasuke said what he did, but still having a need to question him. "He and I have to learn to get along sometime, don't we…? For Satomi's sake…" Sasuke scoffed lightly as he finally drew his onyx eyes away from the beautiful scene outside the window so that he could turn around and stare into the blue eyes of his lover. "Trust me, Naruto, Itachi will never get along with you."

The most the blonde could do was look down before nodding silently, looking back up almost immediately and walking away a moment later without a word as they both heard the excited footfalls of the small seven-year-old coming nearer. "Mommy! Mommy!" the man being called stood up from where he sat and waited for only a moment before he saw his beautiful little daughter come bursting in the room with a smile on her face. "Mommy! Me and Daddy had the _best_ time! I wish you would've come!" Sasuke looked down at Satomi as she threw her small arms around him to give him the biggest hug that she could muster. After a moment he gently backed her away so that he could kneel down and look at her, a smile on his lips.

"Did you really have fun?" the small, raven-haired girl nodded enthusiastically as Sasuke chuckled. "Well why don't you go into the kitchen and eat lunch with Naruto, then you can tell me all about it in a few minutes." Instantly, the smile that had been on the child's lips faded and it made Sasuke sigh, and not for the first time. "Satomi…" the disappointed tone he spoke in didn't go unnoticed by the small girl.

"Mommy… I don't like Naruto…" she confided quietly with her onyx eyes on the ground. "I want you and Daddy to be together…" this time it was Sasuke's turn for his eyes to find the ground as he heard approaching footsteps. "Satomi… We'll talk about this later… Go eat your lunch and be nice to Naruto." Satomi, reluctantly, nodded before walking off to the kitchen, just as Itachi walked in, not taking another step past the threshold of the door.

Tense seconds passed by in silence as the two watched one another. The only thing that finally broke the quiet around them was what Itachi said after leaning against the doorframe, "…She looks more like you every time I see her." Sasuke straightened himself up after hearing the words but did not have the chance to tell his brother to get out. "Sometimes…" Itachi trailed off for a moment as he took a few steps forward, though he knew that he shouldn't. "Sometimes…I can't even bear to look at her, Sasuke." Onyx eyes found themselves slowly moving down the elder's body, and once Sasuke noticed his traveling gaze he turned and looked back out his window.

"Then stop picking her up, Itachi." It was more of a demand than a suggestion. Itachi smiled lightly when he heard his name leave his brother's lips but other than that he didn't made a move. "You need to stop coming to get her anyway…" Sasuke trailed off for a moment and closed his eyes, "You aren't allowing her to get close to Naruto." Itachi's smile quickly turned into a frown as he took another step closer. "I am doing no such thing. She does not like him, Sasuke, and I do not blame her; I don't know how much longer I can sit idly by and allow you to continue in this relationship."

Sasuke whipped around quickly so that he could cast a glare at his brother for a moment, and just after that he turned round once again and began to head to the kitchen. He got nowhere though as a body quickly restrained him. "I don't enjoy knowing that he touches you the way I used to." The younger's eyes closed as he forced himself to push away his brother's words—to push away the memories that were surfacing. "Get out…"

"I will not."

Lips were then against his neck, and not so much to his surprise. The most he could do was stop the soft moan that wanted to leave him as he felt such familiarity with the man holding him close. "Itachi…" he held some force in his tone when he said the man's name and Itachi knew that his young brother wanted him to leave, but he couldn't oblige. "Sasuke…what happened between us?" his voice was just barely a whisper, but hearing the words made Sasuke's heart jump and he quickly ripped himself away from the elder.

"What happened between us…was a mistake… A horrible, incredibly stupid mistake." Itachi didn't seem to care that his question wasn't truly answered as he watched his ex-lover fidget just slightly across from him. "Do you regret it?" Sasuke's eyes came up to glare at Itachi again, thinking the man too stupid for asking him that. "I will never regret having her. Everything else…everything before…and what little after, yes, I regret it all with every fiber of my being." Itachi took a half step forward but Sasuke quickly backed away from him.

"…Do you love him?

"That doesn't matter." Itachi nodded slowly. "Then why are you doing this?" Sasuke hmphed and walked past Itachi, toward the door so that their conversation wouldn't be overheard. "Satomi needs a father," he said it without an ounce of shame, even though he knew that he didn't completely love Naruto. "She has a father," Itachi argued. "You don't count."

To say the least, Sasuke's words stung. They stung both he and his brother but neither let it show even the slightest. "You can't keep me away from her, Sasuke," Itachi finally answered, walking back across the threshold so that they both understood their conversation was nearly finished. "You can't keep me from her, and neither you nor Naruto will be able to stop me from taking you back." Itachi's words caused Sasuke's eyes to narrow, but the elder didn't notice at all as he turned his head for a moment as if he were in thought. "Get out of my house, Itachi."

"It is our home, Sasuke," he corrected, his words very serious. "It is our home, our child, our life. You are mine, Sasuke; remember that." A look of disgust broke through Sasuke's thin mask and he scoffed. "I was never yours," he declared firmly, not noticing the smirk that appeared on Itachi's lips seconds later. Without any kind of warning, Itachi looked back at his brother and attached their lips in a simple, chaste kiss, breaking away not even a second after. This time it took a few moments before Sasuke could muster up a glare, but by that time Itachi wasn't paying attention, as he had turned and was ready to leave.

"That's where you're wrong, Sasuke; you have always been mine. It will only be a matter of time before you realize that yourself." Beautiful, and angry, onyx eyes rolled as Sasuke turned around and began walking toward the kitchen slowly. "I love you, Sasuke, and I will return soon."

"Get out." They were the last words Itachi heard as Sasuke entered the kitchen, and just moments later he walked off with a tiny smile on his lips. Sasuke knew the truth, that much was apparent to the elder, and Itachi knew that he would just have to assist his brother in understanding that they had been meant for each other from the very start.

**XxXxXxXxX**

A soft sigh broke from Sasuke as he opened up the door to his daughter's room silently. Satomi's head instantly rose from her children's book as she noticed someone entering her room, and a smile appeared on her lips when she found that it was her mother and not Naruto. "Satomi," the tone in Sasuke's voice caused her to lower her head and begin reading her book once again. She knew what this was about and she didn't want to talk about it. She didn't like Naruto and that was that, not even her mother could change her mind. "I don't care if you dislike Naruto, you will be civil to him. I don't want to hear that you've told him you hate him one more time, do you understand?" He cut right to the point, wanting to get this talk over with as quickly as he could, because he knew where it would end up going if he dawdled for too long.

But because it was Satomi, she knew just what her mother didn't want to talk about, and so brought it up without looking up from her book. "But I do hate him. Daddy doesn't like him either." Onyx eyes rolled for a moment as Sasuke moved and sat down on Satomi's bed, knowing he had walked right into that one. "You don't need to worry about whom or what he likes and doesn't like. You need to—"

"…Why do you hate Daddy so much?"

The sudden question made Sasuke stop speaking and caused him to look down at the purple blanket that they both sat on. "He loves you…he tells me all the time that he loves both of us…but he doesn't know why you hate him… Did Daddy do something wrong?" The words that left his child kept him silent longer. "Daddy didn't do anything, Satomi," he said the words quietly, easing some of the pain that he had heard in the seven-year-olds voice. "Then why do you hate him? Daddy's so nice!" she exclaimed, tossing her book beside her and suddenly throwing herself up onto her knees beside Sasuke. "I know he's nice, Satomi."

"Then why do you hate him!" the girl was now growing impatient with her mother's avoidance, but Sasuke just grew silent once again, unable to speak the truth. Finally, Satomi huffed and lay back on her bed again, staring up at her ceiling. "If you can hate Daddy then I can hate Naruto!" Sasuke shook his head and sighed, something which he was noticing he had been doing a lot of today since he had seen Itachi. "Fine, then hate him," he finally said as he stood up. "But you won't be able to stay away from him forever. He lives here, Satomi, and he'll be your father soon."

Sasuke walked out without another word, shutting the door behind him without noticing the pout that broke out on his daughters face. "…Stupid Naruto…" she grabbed her book and twirled it in her hands, still angry about the news she had heard months ago. She didn't want her mother to marry Naruto; she didn't want her father to be alone anymore. And she most definitely didn't want _Naruto_ to be her father, because she knew that he could never take good enough care of her, no matter how hard he tried.

**TBC…**

* * *

A/N: And that is chapter one. I really hope that you all like this. It is different from the other things I've written, but I am extremely proud of this. I do hope that all of you will review so that I can hear what you think. Your input is very much appreciated! Thank you.

SandXDemonX13

TTYFTDS


End file.
